This invention relates to the organization of a woman's purse or handbag. Oftentimes, the contents of a woman's purse are disorganized. Items such as keys, lipstick and change are thrown into a purse and eventually find their way to the bottom. This type of organization or more specifically lack of organization leads to items being lost or misplaced in the purse or handbag. In addition to the items being lost, countless hours are wasted trying to find items.
This invention allows organization for any purse or handbag. Individual items may be stored in individual compartments within the purse organizer. The organizer is not part of the purse but may be attached to the bottom of a purse or handbag.